AZKABAN AND THE LION QUEEN
by Lefie
Summary: "Did death make you this bitter?" Draco laughed, "Death, no life did that, but death sure didn't help." Rain shifted, her skirts gems glittered in the candlelight, "So does Potter make you less bitter?" Draco flushed, and stood,"This conversation is over." Rain smiled as she watched him leave. Time travel, Yaoi(gender bender), cursing, heavy story, (Third to series)
1. Chapter 1

**Author: So I have returned to sacred ground of my story, time travel is indeed ardous, so I took a break and worked on other things, but here I am back at the chalk board, who is ready to join Potter, and Malfoy on the rest of their quest, lets take it slow, and steady shall we...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, HP or Other author characters, aside from the characters I have invented, Rain Raziel, so on.**

* * *

><p><strong>So Far...<strong>

**Draco Malfoy dies at the age of thirty-Five, and is sent back in time, to fix his mistakes. Sadly it's been hard going for him, but he has managed to gather companions and finish two years. Now we are headed into the third year, and he and Harry have managed to come to some form of peace due to 'secret' letters. Hopefully this year will be easier on our poor time traveler, despite the challenges that have come his way, including a new nemesis, we hope that he will manage to get through this year, with better grades then last year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where ...<strong>

**Where did you come from**

**This hunger**

**This need**

**I can't breathe**

**Your taste ****satisfies**

**But**

**It's not enough**

**Lips,**

**Eyes,**

**Skin**

**Let me eat**

**all of it**

**Till there is nothing**

**Love, **

**This is mine**

**Yours**

**Mine**

**Everything**

**Mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuing...<strong>

As usual Baie d'Audierne, Brittany, did not disappoint, Draco rubbed his shoulders against the chilly wind that came off the sea. He'd been in in Brittany for about 2 months, his parents having taken their usual Cruise to Greece, had left him to his own devices.

He'd decided to take small vacation to the beach, his family of course owned a small part of it.

He brushed the hair of his forehead, no matter how much he cut it, it only grew back tougher and longer. He grimaced grabbing the piece of annoying hair, and glared at it, "Really, I'm thinking here."

With that he tossed it over his shoulder, and stood dusting the sand off his bottom. He grabbed up his towel, from where he tossed it.

His grey eyes stared at the shifting waves of the sea before him, he sighed turning away from it and headed back to the beach house behind him the wind slowly erasing his foot prints.

"How long are you going to stay away?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Rain, who looked like a French model, in a black swimsuit, and her black and white striped wrap tied around her waist, she'd pulled her sunglasses up, they sat on her head reflecting the light, her blonde hair shining like gold against the sunlight coming threw the window.

Her lips were quirked in a smile, but her black eyes remained cool.

Draco turned his attention back to the fire that was flickering in the modern styled fireplace, Draco eyes observed the roses that'd been carved into the wall higher up.

"I have no intention of running away, what made you think I wouldn't return?"

Rain shrugged, pushing herself off the wall, she walked forward to join Draco on the couch, "Well after that whole episode with Potter, it took me all of two weeks, to get you to send the boy a 'secret' letter."

She plopped down next Draco, flipping her blonde hair back, "You argued but in the end, the letter brought the boy peace, though I've begun to feel as if something, is going on with him."

Draco turned his eyes sharply from the carved roses to Rain's face, she stared back at him, "Going on…, is something wrong with Harry?"

Rain stared at him for a moment, after a few seconds, "I think that you have more information on that point than I do, but I want you to be careful. Do not let your love for the boy cloud your judgment."

Draco immediately flushed, and jerked back in shock, placing a hand on his chest, "L-love, are you serious. Rain, have you lost your mind, I don't love Potter."

Rain shrugged leaning back against the couch, "If you say so."

Draco stood, his eyes wide, "I do say! Potter has become important to me, yes, but he-he …!"

Draco couldn't finish, he just shook his head, and walked away leaving Rain, who just quietly smiled, "These things take time."

* * *

><p>The train station was packed with returning Hogwarts students, and parents who were either eager for their children to return to school, or weeping over losing them for a year.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes, as his mother leaned down and hugged him tight, he still couldn't get use to her muggle skinny jeans, high heel boots and Gucci brown jacket.

Her leather gloves, rubbed against his cheek as she tried to gain the courage to let him go.

"Enough Cissa you're going to embarrass the boy, let him go."

Draco quickly took this as his cue to leave, his father his Yankee ball cap keeping his hair at bay smiled at him, "You are now thirteen, and soon you will have to go through the battle of rights with your cousins."

Draco felt his inside curdle, he'd hated going through the stupid ceremonial walk the first time but the second time…no, no if this inbreed munch eater. Thought he'd go back to wearing those ugly leggings, a - and corset he was going to be surprised.

Draco outwardly nodded, and turning away, he quickly boarded the train. Leaving his parents behind Draco walked unto the train, he glanced into each compartment, not seeing anyone he knew. He decided to stop in the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, Draco pulled out the clip keeping his hair in place. Only to bump into a tall male leaving the bathroom, Draco jerked his head up to apologize, only to meet familiar green eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had changed, he wasn't so dense that he didn't notice the added muscle, or the added height. He'd continued to eat the meals Draco's elf sent to him. He'd also gotten the gumption to go out more often, insisting on having a more active life.<p>

His wild hair had darken slightly, and his skin slightly tanner. He'd avoided the Dursleys, until they'd insisted on him joining them for dinner with Marge. Who made it her mission to make him snap, which actually happened, but it wasn't something goofy like turning her into a toad. He'd simply removed her tongue, everyone had jumped back screaming and yelling in horror.

Harry scared at his own power, quickly thought of a way to return it, with that he quickly rushed to his room, and grabbed his belongings, Vernon had tried to block his exit, but he shoved passed him, and ran out into the night.

He'd only been able to make his way to Diagon Alley thanks to the knight bus.

Harry shook his head, trying to throw off his memories of that night. He stared at his face in the mirror, where most would have seen a handsome young man with windblown hair, and sharp green eyes. Harry only saw a weirdo, and scared young boy.

Turning away from the mirror he headed back out, only to bump into someone fiddling with their hair.

He stopped short, ready to apologize, only to stare into familiar grey eyes. He watched as they widened, and started to travel from his face, and down his body.

The mouth that he remembered as thin and used only to spout cutting comments, was now slightly red and plumper.

When had Draco Malfoy changed from a thin boy, to a cute one? Harry felt his cheeks heat at his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Draco quickly brought his eyes back up to Harry's handsome face, he had to remind himself that he was staring at a thirteen year old. He cleared his throat, "So Potter, I guess you got my letter?"<p>

Harry seemed to be thinking before the sound of his last name jerked him out of his day dream, "Don't…, don't you call me that."

Harry tightened his hand into a fist, and his eyes narrowed, "Never call me by that name, it sounds horrible coming from you Drake."

Draco eyes widened at Harry's tone, before he slowly smiled, "Well, I guess that settles it Harry, we are friends. Since I don't call my enemies by their first names."

Harry relaxed, he nodded, his own crooked grin showing, "Yes I guess we are that."

* * *

><p>Ron, whose red head was definitely the tallest in the crowd of students, new and old, turned around when he noticed Draco. Who was laughing at something Hermione was saying, "Hey Drake, Harry's gotten into some trouble."<p>

Draco eyes immediately focused on him," What, what kind of trouble?"

Ron shrugged, "remember that short stop we made, me and Harry were sitting with some new professor, when the Dementors, showed up suddenly." Ron shivered, which made Hermione shake her head at him in exasperation, "Anyway Harry past out, before the Professor sent the Dementor packing."

Draco shook his head, "I leave him for a second and he bumps into a soul eating creature, and manages to pass out like a female, (HEY!) Sorry, Hermione. "

Hermione glared at him, before together they got on the carriages and headed to school and the knock out Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Draco wanted to punch Blaise, "hahaha, Draco you look like a bloody girl, you should have stuck with the brat cut."<p>

Scratch that he'd eviscerate him in a large ball of fire. Blaise not aware of his thoughts continued laughing as he slapped the arm of the leather couch.

Draco rolled his eyes, and turned away from the laughing buffoon, they were currently seating in the commons area having by passed the yearly speech Snape normally forced them through. Blaise had decided to accompany Draco in waiting for Potters return from the infirmary, but when the braid Draco had put his hair in had started to hurt, Draco had let it down.

Which was the reason Blaise was suffering from his humor attack, "If you're just going to be aggravating it would be better, for you to join Ron in slumber."

Blaise laughed, choking he stood, and looked over at the clock on the wall, "Yeah, it's getting late, you should hurry up to."

Draco nodded, watching Blaise leave the room. He relaxed against the couch, slowly he let his eyes close, and soon he found himself floating through dream land.

Something told him to wake up, shifting, he suddenly opened his eyes, only to realize someone was carrying him.

Jerking up, he opened his eye wide staring at Potter, who was looking down at him as if it was the most normal thing to carry Draco princess style.

Draco quickly pulled away and stood on his own, "What's wrong with you, you could have just woke me up."

Draco straightened his clothes out, trying to avoid Harry's eyes, they were standing in the hallway, and thank god everyone was asleep.

Potter shrugged, Draco looked at him, and tilted his head, noticing an odd glint in his eyes, "Are you okay Harry, I mean since the Dem-…!"

Draco words cut off, when Harry pushed him against the wall, and slammed their lips together.

Draco tried to push him off, but his strength failed him, he tried to reach for his wand. Potter having seen his movement, grabbed his arms and lifted his arms above his head. Their bodies pushed against each other.

Draco felt like thunder was slamming in his head, he tried to gather his thoughts, but they wouldn't come together. He could only take it, or swallow his pride and let this happen.

Draco felt something rise in him then, something he hadn't touched in a long time…killing intent.

He lifted his knee, which caused Harry to back up two steps. Before Harry could touch him again, Draco lifted his leg and twisted his foot. Slamming his leg into Potters neck, causing the boy to slam into the ground.

Draco watched as Potter faced him, his eyes wide in fright. Draco didn't think before he jumped on him, and started slamming with his fist.

He could only see red, he'd be damned if someone used him again, never again, NEVER!

* * *

><p>Draco didn't hear the people come out of their rooms or see the real Potter running towards him. Until he felt strong arms, pull him off the fake who it turned out was Nott.<p>

Draco had been unaware he'd been screaming, and yelling curse words at Nott.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!"

Draco face was jerked around forcing him to stare at Potter, Draco knew his expression was wild. His chest rising up and down, fast, and hard.

Harry frowned, Draco never lost his cool, well rarely, Harry turned his eyes to Nott who was being helped up by Crabbe and Goyle, his lip bloody, the bruising on his neck, and eye's already swelling.

Harry turned his gaze back to Draco's head, the blonde refused to meet his eyes.

"Draco, what happened?"

Draco seemed to come back to himself, jerking his head up, Harry almost flinched at the murder in the blondes eyes. Draco pulled away from him, and turned towards Nott his voice cold, "If you ever come near me Nott, I _will _kill you, and I will show no manners in disposing of your body."

All the pure bloods, immediately understood what Draco meant, and gasped in shock at his declaration.

Draco's eyes didn't waver, he turned them to Crabbe and Goyle, "I will only say this once to you both, I am the heir of Malfoy, and I will harbor no disrespect to my family. I've allowed it so far, due to the memories of our childhood, but now that patients has ended. Try me, and you're families shall end you inbred trolls."

With that Draco sharply turned on his heel and left Harry, Ron and the other Slytherins staring after him in shock.

Draco rushed into the bathroom, shivering he turned the shower on, and removing his clothes quickly he stepped under the boiling water. He scrubbed and scrubbed, forcing his fist into his mouth he tried to hold the night mares at bay, he tried to keep his whimpering to a minimum.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Draco gripped at the shackles that decorated his wrist, trying not to scream aloud as the whip sliced into his back.

"Awwe, Malfoy are you being stubborn again."

Nott coo'd from where he leaned against the door frame, his tall frame was covered the latest Tells brothers robe, as usual his hair was barley brushing his collar. His ice blue eyes, it was no lie. Nott had grown to be handsome man, but it was covering something sicker.

Draco gritted his teeth, Potter better thank him for snatching that damn cup from him. He shivered when he felt a leather covered gloved hand caress his wounds, "Draco-o do you know how I've longed for you, I joined the Voldemort to be with you, then you left and I was so lonely. Torturing you're mother barely scratched my itch. Then your father found out, but it was too late Voldemort was dead, and he was sick an invalid, so I killed him, but you thought he'd done it didn't you?"

Draco felt rage flash in is mind, but he kept his mouth shut, his lip was bleeding from how many times he'd bit it. Nott walked around him, removing his outer cloak, handing it over to one of the slaves.

"Once he was gone, I planned to kidnap you but, you and that damn Potter were just so-o cozy, I couldn't get close to you my love, how you could have a Gryffindor as a lover is beyond me."

Draco would have laughed if he wasn't so enraged, lover, of Potter? The man was head over heels in love with his wife, did no one see the women. Last time Draco checked, he loved women, why did he and Potter being friends have to have something to do with sex.

Nott smirked, "But that's no longer an issue, the dark one gave you to me, and I plan to enjoy you…till you're mine in every way, my love, my one and only love."

Draco wasn't sure how he escaped a month later, he just knew when he arrived at Godrics hollow the Order had not been able to hold back their gasp of shock.

Even Ron who hated his guts had helped him when the nightmares came, and they always did, always.

Potter had taken to sleeping next to his bed, so that he wouldn't take it into his head to cut all his losses. Potter had been his rock, his friend, his hero on some instances…until…until...

**Flash Back Ends**

* * *

><p>Draco turned the water off, he gathered his thoughts, and built the shields in his mine one by one, he had one mission, to save the Wizarding world. So that Voldemort, the Dark one, and Hell didn't touch the people he loved, that was his mission, being a woman, sacrificing his body, well he done that already, but at least this time, it wouldn't be dirty, and with a man he'd admired all his life.<p>

At least it would be with a man he admired.

Draco left the bathroom and headed to bed, his soul back in order.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: There it is the first chapter to a long journey, I hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoy writing it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: If you are waiting and being patient, I am so...very grateful. This story is like a year project, and hopefully this one will be wrapped up by fall.**

**Dislaimer: All the harry potter cast, belong to Rowling, and I merely play with them. **

* * *

><p><strong>© Jo<strong>

**Once when I was little**  
><strong>I was happy and carefree<strong>  
><strong>I used to run around laughing<strong>  
><strong>Until it was time for tea<strong>

**I used to play games**  
><strong>And smile all the time<strong>  
><strong>I used to feel on top of the world<strong>  
><strong>I used to feel fine<strong>

**It's amazing how things change**  
><strong>When people let you down<strong>  
><strong>And how that once happy face<strong>  
><strong>Turns into a solemn frown<strong>

**You search and search**  
><strong>For someone who cares<strong>  
><strong>Anyone who understands<strong>  
><strong>Anyone who dares<strong>

**Loneliness, it hurts**  
><strong>It kills you deep inside<strong>  
><strong>It makes you feel empty<strong>  
><strong>It stops you in your stride<strong>

**You cry yourself to sleep**  
><strong>Hugging your pillow tight<strong>  
><strong>Wishing for someone<strong>  
><strong>To hold you through the night<strong>

**Once when I was little**  
><strong>I was happy and carefree<strong>  
><strong>Now my life's full of sadness,<strong>  
><strong>Pain and misery<strong>

**Once when I was little**  
><strong>I was never on my own<strong>  
><strong>But now I pray at night<strong>  
><strong>''I wish I wasn't alone''<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuing...<strong>

Draco ignored the looks of curiosity from Ron and Harry, he grabbed an apple off the fruit trey, and took a bite.

Letting the sweet juices fill his mouth, and he swallowed lifting bored eyes to them, "What?"

Ron and Harry shared a look, they sat across him, in the cafeteria before Harry apparently losing the staring contest spoke, "Drake, what did Nott do?"

Draco carefully placed the apple on his plate, raising his eyes he carefully made his face blank.

"Nothing much, he just insulted my family, one to many times."

Ron tsked, "Well, you certainly made it clear to everyone that you are not afraid to fight. I thought purebloods didn't use their fist."

Draco rolled his eyes, and gave Ron a knowing look, "Well we don't, but Nott has the uncanny ability to take one pass their normal mannerisms."

Ron frowned, "Yea he does, but it's not normal Draco, for you to give in to the urge."

Draco shrugged, "what can I say I've finally tapped into my hidden Gryffindor."

Harry and Ron both made a face at him, hearing the bell ring. They all quickly stood, and grabbed their bags, running to their next class.

* * *

><p>Draco grimaced sitting in Lupins class, he hadn't wanted to deal with the dumb fear thingy. Yet here he sat about to face the boogart.<p>

Lupin gave him look, when he groaned aloud. He quickly sat up straight, and gave the man his full attention.

He didn't want to be made to go first, because of his bad behavior.

Lupin continued, from where he stood next to the chalk board, "Okay, class we will be going over our 'fears', if you have noticed outside the Dementors are standing watch in order to catch a famed criminal, whose main interest is to get inside of the school."

He paused, pushing the chalk board to the side, and he motioned to a closet that rattled against the wall,"Dementors are a threat, because they make a man insensible by making him replay the worst horrors in his life, while sucking all the good memories out of him."

He gave everyone a look, trying to make sure every student was paying full attention, "There are many creatures that use fear to harm, or defend, for instance. My friend inside of the Closet, Boogarts have never been seen by a wizard or witch, because in order to defend them selves they shape shift into said person's worse fear."

Draco grinded his teeth together in the back, what he wouldn't give for a fake reason to leave.

Lupin made them all rise, and quickly taught them the proper way to hold their wand, in order to get the Bogart to turn into the most silly thing they could think of.

Once done, he had everyone line up, Draco wasn't happy he hadn't let the damn bird scratch his arm.

He was before Potter, which sucked since he knew in the other time line. Before Potter could go Lupin had originally stopped the lesson.

Tapping his foot nervously against the floor, he wondered what would come out. He couldn't imagine it would be the Dark lord, because there had been far worse things going after the latter's death.

Harry turned towards him and smiled, " I wonder how Neville's Snape, would go over with the real one, huh?"

Draco jerked his mind back to the present, and turned his attention to the front where Snape was currently dressed like Neville's grandmother.

Filled with amusement he shook his head, "Tsk, tsk Snape will know about this within an hour."

Harry laughed, nodding his head in agreement, "He sure will, and Neville will have something to really fear tomorrow in Potions."

Soon though it was time for Draco to walk forward, the class hushed. Or was it just his imagination, he walked towards the rattling closet. He could have pretended to be sick, and left, but something in him he wanted to test it. To test himself against what he feared the most, for if he was honest with himself, he feared too many things to pick one to stand above all the rest.

Lupin faced him seriously, "Alright, Malfoy are you ready?"

Draco swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, before he nodded, sure he was.

Lupin jerked the closet door open, and before his eyes it morphed and twisted.

Everyone stared, Draco felt his jaw drop a little before he flushed. It was an older version of him, and he stood completely naked.

Finally movement returned, when people started to snicker and laugh.

Until the naked him shifted, Draco was mesmerized when scars started to appear on his person.

A girl behind him cried out, the older him took a step back, but he jerked forward when something slashed crossed his back.

Draco couldn't think of anything funny, his mind was filling with memories. Suddenly he changed again, and there it was, ah, yes he remembered.

His mother was hanging, simply hanging, her feet pointed towards the ground, blood dripping off the big toe.

Her hands were removed, and her eyes were gouged out, he remembered that.

Was he shaking, someone was calling his name, but he couldn't hear it outside of the roaring in his ears.

The Bogart changed again, and this time…hah, this time it was him. The one who'd brought hell to Draco's life, his eyes ice cold.

A pale hand reached forward and stroke the side of Draco's cheek, and smiled, "Mine."

Luckily the face was covered by the customary death eater's mask.

* * *

><p>Draco felt a hand grab his shoulder, and pulled him back, Draco turned around his eyes wide.<p>

Harry shook him, his eyes filled with worry, "Draco, Draco can you hear me?"

Draco shivered, closing his mind he gathered himself, "Y-yes I can, what…did you see?"

Harry shook his head, Draco noticed the others in the room giving him an odd look.

"We couldn't see, after the umm, naked you appeared, a mist surrounded you, so we couldn't see inside."

Draco, gave up a silent prayer, before he pulled back from Harry and adjusted his robes, "Well good thing you missed it, I don't want these lot to know my weakness."

Ron threw his arm over Draco's shoulder, "Oh but we do, naked, my dear boy you are scared of nudity."

Draco groaned, feeling the heat in his face climb to his cheeks. Pushing Ron off him, he whipped around and glared at the smirking idiot.

"I have never been afraid to go all natural Weasly, but you…," He slowly let his gaze go from Rons feet up to his hair, before smirking. Which made Ron shift nervously, "You may have far more…um features you may want to hide, like for instance are you really, I mean _really_ a red head?"

Everyone who had seen, or heard Draco's suggestive comment, choked.

Ron stood flabbergasted, his mouth working but no sound coming out. Harry couldn't help looking at Ron, his expression curious, "Of course Ron', a red head Draco, I mean its obvious isn't it?"

Draco and Ron both looked at him in slight shock, Potter hadn't understood …and by his blank expression he still didn't.

Draco sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Harry, your right of course how could I be so confused."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly, "Well, lets get back to watching, I'm liking the fears so far, but Nev's was still the best."

Draco nodded, but predictably before Harry could get his turn Lupin stopped the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

Groaning coming from the canopy bead next to Draco's filled the room, Draco who was attempting to study cursed before yelling over, "Harry will you stop already, I'm trying to study!"

For a minute there was silence, and Draco settled back down to study. He looked back up when he heard a silent curse, Harry had whipped the curtains back and was currently making his half nude self over to Draco's bed.

Draco eyes widened, before he jerked them back into his head. Thirteen, Potter was Thirteen, and if he'd had stopped giving the boy the potions he'd be smaller.

Draco in an attempt to settle his mind spoke, sounding slightly rushed, "Harry, wh-what are you doing, stay over there groaning…"

Harry gave him a look, plopping down on the edge of the bed, he threw something on top of Draco's books.

Turning his back to Draco his said, "I'll stop my belly aching, if you'll put that on my back. They killed us in training today, I thought Flint would have an aneurism, if I didn't get the six catches in an hour like he wanted."

Draco stared blankly at Harry's back, and then he turned his eyes to the clear bottle of blue liquid in front of him.

Clearing his throat, he picked up the bottle, and with the detachment of a doctor, he quickly started applying it to Harry's back.

Not that the fool noticed, when his fingers might have lingered in certain areas.

"I'm sure Flint doesn't want to have to shave himself bald, the bets between him and Wood keep getting more and more ridiculous."

Harry nodded, before he groaned leaning forward, "I'm going to pay you to rub my back, I hate drills, I'm going to banish them when I become the captain."

Draco smirked, "Oh, Harry you've already determined that you will become the captain how quaint."

Harry jerked around, and grabbed Draco's hand, his eyes serious, "Yes, and I'm going to make sure my best bud tries out."

Draco heart skipped a beat, alright they were talking about quidditch. Draco shook his head, pulling at his hand, "Potter, you've got bat's in your brain, I'm not interested in flying around like some baboon-…!"

Draco stared at Potter in shock, his hand on his cheek, "W-what was that Harry?!"

Harry pulled back from where he'd kissed Draco on the cheek, Draco stared at him his eye wide, "Every time you call me "Potter" I'm going to do that."

Draco dropped his hand, and his wide eye'd look quickly turned into a frown, "Oh…really, well then Potter~ you'll be doing that in front of a lot of people. Funny, enough I've always loved the idea of being treated like me mum."

Harry flushed, and quickly grabbed the bottle from Draco's lap, and headed to his bed, "No one see's you like a mother Draco, at least I don't."

Draco watched as the canopy fell back into place, hiding Harry's from view.

* * *

><p>"So the boy confessed?"<p>

Draco groaned, flicking his hair out of his face. He leaned on his arms, staring at the tumbler of scotch in front of him, "I've no idea, the boy is all of thirteen, and he knows nothing about the world, Rain."

Rain shifted her emerald skirts, and motioned for the waiter to bring another bottle. They were on the back end of Diagon Alley, at her favorite bar spot, "creatures."

Draco was without disguise, and had borrowed a small dress, of black from rain. His hair was in a bun, but the bangs were long and blocking his view.

"Well congratulations you've made potter a player for the other team."

Draco jerked his head up, his eyes were wide with awareness, "Oh, Bloody hell, how am I supposed to get the man to sleep with me, if he's into, well…me."

Rain rolled her eyes, her red lips pursed, "You weren't planning on staying around, I think one night will work."

"…will it, because my parents had to work really, really hard…"

Draco trailed off, when he realized what his was divulging. Rain just smirked at him, "Oh really, and was Lucius any good, because my mother always said, he knew how to make a women…,"" –Stop!"

Draco raised a hand sharply, and gave her a disturbed look, "What is wrong with you, no one, and I mean no one. Needs to know any of…_that_."

Rain laughed, placing her champagne glass down on the bar, "Well, it's true, but anyway, the boy loves you. Now we just have to get everything together by sixth year."

Draco sighed, taking a quick sip from his tumbler, "Yeah, three more years, and bam pregnant me, and a happier future."

Rain nodded, "Oh, I almost forgot, Sirius wants to meet Potter, and I told him he should wait. I mean if we are going to have the child anyway."

"Stop, stop," Draco shook his head, "Child, what child?"

Rain smiled laying a hand on her stomach, "Well Sirius and I have been having some curious moments together, and finally we've decided to tie the knot."

"Curious moment, uh huh." Draco stood and grabbed his coat, and jerked it on, "Well since you two love birds are already planning everything, what's the point of having the lead…me, tell you anything."

With that he quickly made his exit, but once outside he paused taking in the cool night air.

Rubbing his neck, he sighed staring at the ground kicking the dirt with heel, he lifted his head, and laughed, "Well, those of you watching from, where ever let's hope this year goes smoothly. Because I'll be damned if all these cute, squishy moments are wasted."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Draco is already filled melancholy, well lets hope that he get a little fun in the future. Thanks, please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Well I'm back and instead of wasting your time with long and drawn out tales of my crazy adventure, i will simply give you chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Not I, nor anyone else can travel that road for you.<strong>

**You must travel it by yourself.**

**It is not far. It is within reach.**

**Perhaps you have been on it since you were born, and did not know. **

**Perhaps it is everywhere - on water and land." **

**―Whitman**

**We travel, some of us forever, to seek other states, other lives, other souls." **  
><strong>― anais nin<br>**

* * *

><p>"How many time's does this make it, Harry?"<p>

Harry breathed deeply before he quickly turned around, the package hidden behind his back. Sheepishly he glance up through his lashes at Draco who was staring down at him. A look of irritation clearly written across his face.

Thinking quickly he spoke, "Well, Draco I'm not sure what you're ta-" "Don't play me for a fool, Harry."

Draco stomped down the stairs and snatched the wrapped package out of his hand. "I knew if I let you and Ron, deal with the whole Buck beak thing you'd for sure do something stupid like trying to let the bloody thing escape."

He un wrapped the entire package, only to blink at the large haunch of beef sitting innocently in the wrapper, "So.o..you're the culprit that's been stealing the meat from the green house Prof."

Harry sighed snatching the meat back, "It's the only thing we can do for Hagrid, since Nott is doing everything in his power to send Buckbeak to death."

Draco nodded, letting Harry take the package back, "Well the fool didn't listen to Hagrid, really if anyone should be sent to death it should be Nott, for his stupidity."

Harry nodded, he continued on his way towards the small cabin situated with its back against the woods, Draco joining him.

"I'm should have known he was coming to cause trouble, when he showed up when we were practicing the bowing."

Draco scoffed, "Hah, I'd have left him to the dang bird, it would make everything less annoying in the years to come."

Harry stopped short in front of Draco, his eyes delving into Draco's. Draco of course startled took a step back, "What?"

Tilting his head, Harry eyes narrowed, "Why do you hate Nott so much, I do understand why you don't like him? Still it feels, like something else pushes your hate for him."

Draco felt the current blush on his face drain, his eyes froze over. Harry was taken aback how swift the small Blondes eyes turned a lighter grey.

"Potter, I'm sure Hagrid is eager to have Buckbeak fed, excuse me."

With that Draco turned sharply and left Harry staring after him surprise, the name "Potter" still hanging in the air.

The cool air wrapped its way around Draco's shoulder's as he descended into the Dungeon, "Damn, Potter and his noisy questions."

* * *

><p>Slamming through the door he was surprised, when a large white dog slammed him in the chest.<p>

Groaning he lifted his head, only for his face to be attacked by the lapping love of the oversize Grimm. "Heel, Heel, Dammit Ron you said he'd listen!"

Blaise quickly rushed forward and pulled the dog back, only to laugh at the disorderly appearance of Draco.

"Malfoy, is it me or do you look like a harassed lover."

"Shut up, Blaise!"

Draco shouted as he pushed himself up, his eyes narrowed on the happy dog and its annoying owner. Reaching a hand up to his hair, his whimpered when he felt the knots there.

Ron coming up from behind Blaise laughed, "Whimper, haha, did you just whimper Malfoy?"

Taking the eager dog away from Blaise, Ron walked forward only to stop short at Draco's silently raised wand.

"One more step Weasly, and you will be carrying a similar tail as your compatriot."

Ron froze, feeling a cold sweat build on his back, he nervously smiled as he slowly pulled back.

"Ha, ha Malfoy you wouldn't?"

Draco stood brushing himself off, while his other hand remained on Ron, "Oh, my dear Weasly there are things that I would do, that would turn you redder than your hair."

Finished with fixing his appearance, he finally turned his attention towards Ron, and the, ugh, dog. "Whose canine do we have here, please tell me it doesn't belong to any of those who sleeps in my room. Because I tell you now they will both be banished to the dog house."

Blaise and Ron shared a look, before Blaise pulled a letter from his back pocket, and motioned it towards Draco, "Malfoy, the dog is yours."

Snatching the letter form Blaise, Draco scoffed opening the letter, "What are you talking about, I don't ev-…"

Draco's eyes rounded at the letters that popped off the page. His hands slowly began to shake, before his face turned an alarming shade of red.

Balling the note into his fist, Draco glared down at the Dogg, "You follow me, and understand I _will_ be lecturing her!"

The dogg stopped it's eager dance, dropping it heads suddenly, contrite.

Ron and Blaise blinked twice at the dogs behavior, "You!"

The two of them jerked their eyes back toward Draco, "I am going to offer Three gold coins to whomever takes the dog out more, you two figure it out."

With that he snapped around, the dog slinking after him.

Blaise leaned over, "He does resemble Snape when he turns like that."

Ron snickered, "Yea, a blonde bat."

Both of them cried out when two pair of shoes came flying knocking them both in the head.

* * *

><p>The room of requirement was filled with screams of a frustrated blonde. Sirius merely leaned back and watched as the Blonde yelled at the mirror.<p>

"RAIN! I'm trying, I'm really trying not to scream but, you said he wanted to meet him. Not that you would send him in the next week trussed up as my new pet!"

Sirius felt slightly insulted at "Pet".

His wife smooth voice responded calmly, "Dear, listen, if I hadn't sent him, he'd have driven me crazy with his over protective behavior. Besides you promised, and honestly it's better for us both this way. Someone can watch over Potter, and you can have a canine protector."

"Well, that's just solves everything doesn't…not!" Draco jerked a small note book from his pocket, "There is an order to these things Rain, and he can't go after Pettigrew. He just can't!"

Sirius perked up at that, his eyes narrowing, "You know about Pettigrew?"

Draco jerked around and glared, his hair falling messily around his face, "of course, but since your happily married, and pretty much free, I don't think it really matters right now."

Turning back around, he gave Rain a speaking look. "This is the last time you jump ahead, if this happens again we will have to re asses our partnership."

Rain barely affected by the threat, blew a kiss and a wink, "Thanks darling, now Sirius be good and listen to Draco, I told you everything before he wanted me to. You listen and I'll handle the baby having."

Draco rolled his eyes, and threw his hands up in exasperation.

Later that day the whole of Hogwarts was filled with the news that Draco Malfoy had gained a canine friend.

* * *

><p>The room was dark by the time Harry returned from Quidditch practice, tired he quickly went into the shower.<p>

The others were already deep into the slumber, the steam filled the room as he re-entered. His slacks hanging from his waist, the dew causing his T-shirt to stick to his chest. Brushing a green and silver towel through his hair, he stopped short when he noticed the way the light bounced off Draco's hair.

Slowly he let his hand drop, walking over to Draco's side he placed a hand on a piece of Draco's hair. Letting his fingers brush against it, his eyes went from the hair to gold chain peeking out of the young boy's shirt.

He silently muttered, "I wonder why Malfoy, doesn't want his daughter to be known about?"

He jerked back when noise came from end of the bed, a white head raised. He cried out in shock when saw it was a large dog, its blue eyes delved into his own.

"Wh-what is it?"

Draco sleepily asked as he raised his head, brushing hair from his face. His eyes squinted he rubbed his eyes, "Harry," Turning from Harry's surprised expression, he looked at the dog, "Ah, sorry my dad sent him"

Harry shaking himself out of his stupor, nodded, "Ah, yes sorry for waking you, uh, I'll hit the sack, you get some sleep."

He quickly rushed over to his own bed, shaking his head at his own foolish thoughts.

Sirius watched his god son rushed to bed, but his mind was occupied with the idea that Harry knew that Draco was a girl…that could be dangerous.

* * *

><p>Lupin glanced at the letter in front of him, he wasn't sure what Malfoy wanted, but it seemed the man was going after something strange.<p>

He wasn't sure what he would do, his choices were to follow the letter and defeat the man who'd turned him. Or he could report to Dumbledore the movement of Malfoy.

He wasn't sure was Malfoy game was, but the game the man was playing would allow him to see hi godson, and probably one day take the body in.

Leaning back in his desk chair, he brushed a frustrated hand through his blonder hair. Clearing his throat his stood, and walked over to his wardrobe.

Well, if the man wanted him to defeat a werewolf he would have to pay him extra.

He flicked his wand at the letter and watched as it flashed into a fire, before it snuffed out.

On his way out, he didn't see the young man seated on the ledge, who allowed the moonlight to flicker against his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Back safe and sound, and happily writing again and updating, please be patient and review..<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:...Long time, huh. I can't eve begin to explain, but imagine a space being occupied trillions of ideas and then toss in HP an its a needle. that's me, and my mind right now. #writerissues.**

**Disclaimer...: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Fantasy is hardly an escape from reality. It's a way of understanding it."<br>― Lloyd Alexander**

**"And by the way, everything in life is writable about if you have the outgoing guts to do it, and the imagination to improvise. The worst enemy to creativity is self-doubt."  
>― Sylvia Plath<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuing...<strong>

The potion class ended with the usual snarl from Snape at the Gryffindor's. Draco gathered his books, and quills. Making his way pass the other students into the hallway.

He wasn't prepared for the arm that landed on his shoulders. Causing him to trip forward, and inwardly groan.

"Malfoy." Ron smiled down at him, his blue eye's still focused on the hall way. "Where ya' headed?"

Draco counted backwards from ten, before he answered through clenched teeth. "Nowhere weasel, why?"

Ron moving his head close, and eyes flashing at the nick name. Smirked, all together ignoring the insult he continued, "I want someone to come play with me tomorrow."

They made their way down passed the shining metal that lined the hallway. And side stepped into the exit way towards the exit to the dungeons.

Shoving Ron's arms off, and straitening his robes. Draco snarled, "Why are you asking me? Isn't Blaise you favorite play pal."

Putting his hands in his pockets with a heavy sigh, Ron whined. "He's busy, so he won't be able to go with me to Hogsmeade."

Stopping in front of the portrait Draco absently spoke the password. "Les Faire. So why not grab harry and Hermione, the usual three wouldn't that be more fun anyway?"

Ron shook his head, "No, Harry doesn't have a signature from his guardian. Hermione," His expression became thoughtful. "Well, I'm not really sure what, she could be doing. Still, playing with her always ends up involving books."

Tossing his stuff onto his bed, Draco narrowly missed the sleeping dog. "Ah, that's right, he made his aunt's tongue disappear."

He laughed plopping down. Watching as Ron immolated him across on Blaise bed, "Yeah, kind of makes his relatives hate him more, really."

"Well, why not use the cloak to go out. I mean it wasn't given to him so it could molder in his trunk." Draco brushed a hand across his forehead, batting at the bang that persisted in getting in his eye. "Aside from our circle no one knows about it."

Ron hopped up, his eyes bright, "Ah, you're right."

Running towards the door, he yelled, "Thanks Drake, I knew there was a reason we befriended you."

Draco rolled his eyes watching him leave, "Someone has to be the brains around you three."

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

"You're late Lupin."

Remus stopped short, his brown coat whipping around his ankles. His chest was heaving as he eagerly drew in air, the surrounding mist made everything moist and heavy.

Placing a hand on the bark of one of the gnarled tress of the forbidden forest he panted. "Ha-ha, Malfoy, you're a hard man to p-please. Hah."

Leather black boots crunched against the underbrush, the flash of moonlight bounced off the head of a snake faced cane.

"Lupin, hard man are successful man. Tell me did you succeed?" Thin lips curled into a cruel smile, Malfoy nearly crooned, "Or did you tuck tail and run."

He drew out the word run, his grey eyes hardening as the focused on the other who slowly regained his posture.

"I didn't run, though it may have passed my mind, once…no, make that twice." Remus jerked his coat straight, and let a quivering hand brush through his hair removing it from his view.

"Still, I managed to challenge him." He trailed off.

Malfoy raised an inquiring brow, lifting his cane he twisted it, "And…"

Startled from were ever his mind had drifted, Remus nodded, "I won, as you said when we met Capone, this territory up north is mine."

Smirking in satisfaction, and letting the cane tip hit the ground. Malfoy pulled from his inner pocket an envelope. "Remus Lupin, you have not failed me once. Here," He tossed it to Lupin, who caught it mid-air, "This should be enough to allow you the right to be Potters guardian, at least on paper."

Surprised, Remus jerked his head up, "What?! How on earth did you manage that?"

Malfoy shrugged, his chin raising a notch, "I. Am. A. Malfoy. That should be explanation enough."

Still confused, Remus stuttered, "B-but, why are you doing this for me. I mean, you've employed me, and the only thing you seem interested in is Lycan polit-," "Lupin, Lupin, shhh."

Malfoy dropped his finger from his lip, his teeth almost seeming like canines when he smiled. "I take care of what's mine, and those who are useful."

Lifting his cane, and tapped it against the ground three times before with a soundless pop he dissipated.

Remus blinked, before he quickly made his way back to Hogwarts, the letter clutched in his hand.

* * *

><p>Harry grimaced pulling another wriggling like creature from the jar to his left. Snape slapped a hand down on his desk, "Mister Potter do restrain yourself from frowning at the specimens."<p>

"Yes, sir." If he could be anywhere else, Harry would rather be lectured by Draco. He hadn't wanted to help Snape jar up the Old lady Roots. Sadly, with his grades the way they were he'd had only this option for extra credit.

Finishing with the last one, and swiftly turned the jar. Placing it on the shelf, he turned towards Snape who looked like a glowing bat over his six turning pots.

"Umm, Sir. I've finished."

Snape waved at him, seeming entranced by the spinning ladles, "Ah, well leave Potter, can't you see I'm busy. Out!"

Happy to be released he rushed out of the class room right into the notorious twins.

"Harry." "Harry."

Fred and George Weasly grinned. Both of them red headed like Ron. Seemed to have grown larger since the last time he'd seen them. Despite his own growth sport, "We've been looking for you."

"We thought you'd be with Malfoy," ", But you aint, ya'with the Bat."

Harry jerked his head from one face to the other, feeling dizzy he shook it. Both the twins took up stances on both sides of him. Their arms trapping him in the center, despite his slight protest they lead him away from the exit to the slytherin hall.

"We've been curious."" Very Curious."

"As to why you've joined the Snakes. "Not Bias though."

"Not bias, at all. " "But Raven claw has better girls."

"Pfft, don't listen to Fred, its Hufflpuff."

Harry hadn't been sure who'd been talking, until the twins had actually mentioned their names. Quickly escaping their hold. He whirled on them both and raised his hands. Shaking his shaggy head like a surprised dog.

"I-I'm sorry, but would the both of you speak one at a time, "He jerked his hand up when they both opened their mouths. "Ah, slowly. Fred, George what is it you want from me?"

The both shared a look, before they in mirror motion. Slipped their hands into their pockets, and grinned. "We would like for you, to take us to the chamber of secrets."

Having calmed down, and been adjusting his book straps, Harry froze in mid motion letting his books fall to the ground. "What?!"

They walked forward, appearing to Harry like too overly eager weasels. "Me and George here have been thinking, that our, hrm device may not actually be able to see all of Hogwarts, unless we ourselves go to it."

Harry gave him a suspicious look, not one to bend under pressure. "Oh, and what device is that?"

Fred and George glanced around, before they rushed forward grabbing the surprised Harry and rushed off into the darkness of a side entrance.

* * *

><p>"This is absurd, are you going to let <em>that<em>, that wolf take Potter?!"

Snape spat out, as he glared from the corner of Dumbledore's private office. The papers had arrived from the ministry, that Mister Potter would now be put in the hands of the cursed family friend. Seeing as his other environment had become, un healthy.

"We prefer to be called Lycan, Severus. And from where I sit this has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Lupin calm response, from where he sat leaning against the leather seat, seemed to anger Snape more than an out and out insult.

The glare in his eyes could have lit a fire, "Lupin, I have not given you permission to use my name. The next time you utter it from your furry lips, I'll cut them off." With that he whirled, and slammed out of the office.

Dumbledore who'd remained calm throughout their show of animosity, lowered the letter to the table. The official seal of the ministry flashed in the fire light.

"I wonder Lupin, how you've manage to create such a miracle." His blue eyes twinkled at Lupin, his wrinkled hands came together in front of him. His face almost appeared thoughtful, Lupin almost fell for it, almost.

Clearing his throat he continued. "Their attitude prior was very negative, shall we say. To your being Harry's guardian, and well Black was of course was out of the question."

Lupin turned his eyes to his hands that were golden tanned from the time he'd spent out and about in the woods. "It was but, with some incentive, I believe they saw reason. The environment Harry was in prior seems to have been borderline abusive. His magic was being suppressed, but his emotions were being provoked. Which resulted in the latest incident, one could almost speculate that whoever put him in such an environment was hoping for Harry to be emotionally needy, and mentally unstable."

At the end of this remark his eyes met Dumbledore's darkened ones. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, before Lupin continued. "I looked into the file Snape did his first year, despite the appearance of the problems being fixed. Harry seemed to have suffered from starvation, and an almost suspiciously high amount of physical injury." Satisfied at the stillness in Dumbledore's face he went to stand. "I don't believe blood protection is enough of a reason to force his continued living with the Dursleys. As his guardian I have decided he will be staying with the Weaslys, and you will end your manipulation in his living arrangements."

Dumbledore followed his example and stood, letting his hands fall between the folds of his colorful robe. "Lupin it wasn't manipulation, I merely went with the best choice at the time. Even now, I continue to go with what is in the best interest of the wizard community, nothing more, and nothing less."

"Ah," Lupin smiled, nodding his head, giving Dumbledore look from under his lashes. "Ah, that maybe the problem then, that you assume that 'less' can be explained away."

With that Lupin left the offices, his hands tight in a fist, as the smile dropped from his face.

* * *

><p>Draco lifted his hood, as he maneuvered his way through the woods. His footsteps silent against the leaf covered ground. The silence of the woods was deafening, quickening his footsteps he raised his wand and fired off two shots.<p>

Nothing moved, before a rush of wind filled the entire clearing he stood in. The tree leaves rustled violently as dementors rushed forward. The heavy mist choked out the moon light.

Their sickly scent of death filled the air, the leaves started to slowly frost over.

The sound of fleeing hooves echoed throughout the woods, as creatures ran away from what was closing in.

Draco stood still, as he closed eyes against the screamed and shouts echoing in his mind. Lifting a delicate hand, he jerked it up.

A wall appeared just in time, when in a flash the dementors all rushed towards him. The bright wall of light engulfed them like a net.

Squeezing his palmthe light slowly became bowl shaped and started to shrink, they buzzed around inside the closing light like angry bees.

Slowly he brought his hand down, causing the orb to drop to the ground.

"You…what are you wizard?" The voice that spoke sounded like wind questioned. Its sound causing goose bumps to break out over Draco's arm.

Draco moved his eyes from the swirling orb, to the ethereal white ghost in front of him. Not many knew that the Dementors were like a hive, and each hive had a queen, or king.

This king/queen, was always white, and able to control the others. As long as the ministry kept control over the white one. Which they did by barely feeding them on happiness, long ago Dementors were a different species, but after dabbling in black arts, they cursed their kind to these eyeless bodies.

Draco pulled his hood back, letting his hair curl against his cheeks. He feminine features were on full display, one shouldn't use concealment charms around magical creatures.

"I've a proposition for you," Lifting the bag he'd dropped, he watched as the white creature bent it's hairless head to inspect the package. It jerked its head up in surprise, its eyeless sockets fired from a light inside.

"SPEAK!" It closed the distance between them, Draco held still everything around him started to crack at the nearness of the white one.

"When the Dark one rises, you will follow him, you will follow his every order, but you will report every step to me. From here on out, I will become you're master." Pulling his right robe sleeve up to reveal his skin, he held it out to the white one.

"Place your sigil here, and become mine, I will continue to provide you with the true sustenance you require."

The white one jerked its head from him, towards the bag, than back to him. "You, honor promise. First check."

The white one rushed over to the sack. Shoving a hand inside of it, it pulled out afreshly still beating heart. The blood dripped over the long white fingers.

It leaned forward and inhaled the irony smell, before it shoved it into what appeared to be its mouth. Draco didn't turn his eyes away as the bones of the creature started to pop. Before his eyes, the dementors skin re-grew flesh and muscles rebuilding.

Slowly a pink tongue licked blood from its fingers. Red eyes turned towards Draco, the white flesh and hair in comparison to the red eyes and blood, was a disturbingly beautiful.

The pointed ears held a red tattoo, the creature smiled, its sharp teeth showing, "We, deal, I give sigil."

In a rush Draco felt its teeth pierce his arm, dropping to his knees, he groaned. As he felt the cold burn makes it way up his arm.

The white one pulled back, and watched Draco writhe on the ground.

"Two choices, death, or dominance. Choose."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: YES! I did it, one more story to update...FORKS HERE I COME!<strong>


End file.
